Last Kiss
by asesina
Summary: As the world ends, they find the love that they know they have missed. JoxDean. Warning: possible spoilers, character death.


Last Kiss by asesina

Disclaimer: Kripke owns Supernatural.

A/n: this is a what-if oneshot based on the spoilers for tomorrow's episode. Supposedly, someone will die. I don't know how it will turn out, but I decided to focus on Jo's death and her final interactions with a long lost flame. Contains character death and JoxDean.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was over in a matter of seconds. Jo crumpled to the ground like a marionette being cut from its strings.

She ran a trembling hand over her abdomen and gasped involuntarily when she felt the blood flowing profusely from her stomach.

The stab wound was gaping and messy. She was cut clear through to her spine. Jo choked and grimaced when she coughed up a mouthful of coppery blood.

This wasn't good at all.

Jo rocked forward on her knees and let out another violent river of blood from her mouth. She made no attempt to stop the flow this time. Jo was slowly accepting her fate.

All around her, bullets screamed through the air and died quick, explosive death as they ricocheted off buildings and pierced their fleshy targets.

Jo gagged as the stench of death met her nostrils and caused her to almost double over with nausea.

Jo searched frantically for a familiar face, but no one was there.

She was truly alone.

The stinging pain in Jo's stomach had tapered off to a dull, throbbing pressure as the world around her became increasingly muted and distant.

Jo wanted to scream, but she was unable to make a sound. She was able to emit a strangled whimper as she felt the last bit of strength leaving her body.

She couldn't sit up anymore.

Jo let herself fall back to the pavement. Her blonde head hit the asphalt with a heavy thud, but she felt no pain.

She blinked back salty tears as she stared up at the ashen expanse of sky that hung low over the apocalyptic battlefield.

Dozens of bodies were falling all around her, and Jo was getting used to the rhythm of the thuds.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Jo felt her heart slowing to match the beat of the bodies. She made no attempt to increase her heartbeat. This slow, quiet pace was comfortable.

Jo was lulled into sleep as darkness folded around the edges of her consciousness.

She coughed up another mouthful of blood and let it drip lazily down the side of her mouth as she took a few shallow, ragged breaths and blinked blearily.

"M-mom," Jo whispered.

Ellen was nowhere to be found. Jo hoped that her mother was looking for her, but nothing was certain anymore.

She was cold.

Jo shivered painfully and felt for her double-barreled shotgun. She had to be able to defend herself if another demon tried to attack her.

The gun was long gone. Jo sighed in frustration and felt a tear trickle down the side of her face.

She had never felt so helpless.

All around her, the bullets continued to soar and the bodies continued to fall. If she could have, Jo would have turned her head to see the river of blood that was forming from the pile of corpses on the pavement.

A small ribbon of blood curled away from Jo and mingled with the communal blood flow of the innumerable fallen.

They were all united in death.

Jo heard a flurry of noise and activity above her head. She saw that her view of the sky was obscured, but she didn't mind.

Dean's face was eclipsing the grey sky.

Jo offered a weak smile as Dean bent over her and tried to lift her up. He felt the blood on her back and stared in shock at the yawning wound on her abdomen.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Jo, we're gonna get you out of here," Dean whispered. He glanced up and stood closer to Jo as if to shelter her from the bullets that were still flying in every direction.

It was to no avail- Dean was only mortal and Jo was already dying.

"D-Dean," Jo said softly.

Dean shushed her and tried to help her up.

Jo crumpled like an accordion in his arms.

"I- I can't," she managed.

Dean's face fell as he realized how seriously she was injured.

"Jo, I'll get him back," Dean said gruffly.

"Dean," Jo said quietly.

"I saw the bastard, Jo. I'm gonna kill Crowley for you," Dean spat. He looked up again and rested his hand on the .45 on his hip.

"Dean, I'm- I'm done," Jo said. She managed a smile, but it was quickly washed away by the blood that dribbled down her chin as she coughed violently.

"Jo, just don't talk. We'll get you out of here," Dean said as he frantically tried to stop her from bleeding anymore.

He could tell that it was fruitless from the size of the puddle under her body.

"Jo, it looks bad. I'm gonna leave you here and get help. Just hold onto this," Dean said softly. He handed her a sawed-off shotgun and a vial of holy water.

"No, Dean," Jo said quietly. She took a shallow breath and lifted a shaky and to wipe the blood from her lips.

"Just stay, Dean," Jo said weakly.

Her vision was dimming rapidly as the world became disturbingly quiet.

Jo could only hear a dull echo by now, much like the ocean reverberating in a conch shell.

However, she was able to feel Dean's hands gripping her shoulders tightly as he leaned over her and offered one last, chaste kiss to her wan forehead as he gently laid her back down on the pavement.

Jo died with a smile on her lips.

End.


End file.
